Holding devices of various types are known for routing items such as tubes, pipes, wires, rods and the like. Holding devices for this purpose are known to include some type of anchoring fixture for securing the holding device to the object on which it is used. The anchoring fixture can be a threaded part, a deflectable self-locking leg for inserting into a hole, a mounting plate with holes for bolts, screws, rivets or other types of fasteners, or any of a variety of other constructions that can be used to attach the holding device to the object, such as, for example an automobile. The holding device will further include a retainer structure that holds and secures the pipe, tube, rod, wire or other item or thing that is to be held in position relative to the object.
Holding devices of the type generally described above are used extensively in the automotive industry for routing wires, brake lines, fuel lines and other similar items. In some applications of the use for such holding devices, it is desirable to provide at least some degree of vibration isolation between the item being held and the object to which the holding device is attached. For example, in the routing of brake lines, fuel lines or the like on an automobile, mounting clips are secured to the automobile frame and are configured for holding the brake lines, fuel lines or other items therein. Depending on the location in which the holding device is used, the vibrations can be imparted from the vehicle frame through the holding device to the brake line, fuel line or the like being held therein. Conductance of vibrations to fuel lines, brake lines, wires and the like is undesirable in that vibration can cause fatigue and ultimate failure. For example, it may be desirable to provide a holding device attached to the engine cradle for holding brake lines running there past. During normal operating conditions of the vehicle, the engine cradle rolls and vibrates during acceleration and turning maneuvers. These conditions cause relative motion and vibration to be translated to the brake tube. Relative motion between the engine cradle and the brake tube can cause stress in the tube, especially near end fittings of the tube, potentially causing failure and brake fluid leaks.
Another problem occurs if tubes or the like are also connected near the dash area of the passenger compartment. If vibrations from the engine frame, cradle or the like are transmitted to the tube, the vibration can also cause undesirably harsh noises to be transmitted to the vehicle passenger compartment. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a clip or fastener that accommodates relative motion between the object to which the clip is fastened or anchored and the item secured in the clip.
Known vibration dampening clips have included leaf springs to incorporate some flexibility into the fastener. However, a leaf spring allows motion in only one axis, the axis normal to the chassis hole. Further, the travel distance permitted by such fasteners has been limited and sometimes inadequate for the amount of vibration that occurs.
In another example of the prior art used to dampen vibrations, rigid fasteners have been provided with an overmolded soft elastomer tube pocket. These too have worked well in some situations. However, the two shot overmolding process required to create a rigid clip having a soft liner is expensive and time consuming, thereby adding cost to the manufacture of the clip.
What is needed in the art is a vibration dampening clip that is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and use and provides flexible movement in all axis relative to the anchor portion of the clip.